


Birds of a Feather Flock Together

by MikelaArts



Series: Family AU [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, I needed to add Rover somehow, M/M, a lot of fighting, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8464972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: Based on lordzuukos family AUA fic about the kids for once. Pidge gets bullied at school and it ends badly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay just as a short warning there is a lot of violence in this story and things may seem rushed and the ending falls flat because I have no excuse. Rover is a screaming robot because why not, also the kids have potty mouth cause what teenager doesnt

“His name is Rover!” The family stared at Pidge’s newest invention that was seated in the middle of the table during breakfast. No one said a word as the robot screeched a high pitch noise, waving its arms up and down.

“Um, Pidge honey, why did you make a screaming robot?” Keith tried his best to look and sound supportive but he was at a loss. 

“Uh duh Daddy Keith, why not?” Lance and Hunk seemed to approve of that answer and shrugged, quickly finishing their food in time to leave for school. Keith continued to stare at the “Rover” as Shiro handed the children their backpacks.

“I call dibs on driving today!” Before Lance could snatch up the keys Keith came back to his senses and snatched them up.

“You still only have a permit Lance. Hunk drives until you’re eighteen.” Lance let out a long whine as Keith handed the keys to Hunk who smiled at him. Everyone headed out the door towards the three cars, Keith heading to the office, Shiro going to the hospital, and Hunk driving his siblings to school. They waved bye briefly to Zarkon and Haggar who followed them out the door before making sure they walked back into the house through the dog door.

 

Hunk focused on driving as Lance and Pidge discussed the recent episodes of Voltron.

“Are you kidding me Pidge? For someone who’s so smart youre dumb as fuck, the black paladin is gonna die.” Pidge scrunched up her nose at Lance preparing to throw some facts at him.

“I know youre dumb Lance but now im afraid you actually don’t have a brain, it’s going to be the blue one.” The two continued to bicker as Hunk gripped the steering wheel tighter.

“You know how about no one dies can we just go with that guys?!” Lance and Pidge fell silent, staring at Hunk in disbelief. It’s not everyday their brother loses his cool like that. After a few moments in the tense car Hunk let out a sigh.

“I’m sorry I’m just tired. Mid-terms are kicking my ass and I have to work twice as hard at football to get a good scholarship and it’s just catching up on me. It sucks ass being the oldest you know?” Lance rubbed his shoulder giving a reassuring smile.

“Try being the middle child.” They laughed at that and started a peaceful conversation about their favorite shows or complaining about some of the teachers at school. Eventually they arrived on time and helped each other out the car. Hunk made sure everyone had their lunches while Lance checked to make sure all homework was accounted for and Pidge stopped Rover from screaming at them. 

“All right I don’t have practice today since its mid-terms but I have to drop some things off after school so just wait next to the car okay?” Lance and Pidge nodded as Hunk waved and headed off to some of his clubs. Pidge and Lance talked a moment more before the bell rang and they headed off toi their classes.

 

Pidge sighed as she played with Rover, seeing how high he can scream or how low he could. She was always the first to the car due to her class being near the parking area and the fact that she had nothing else to do. She guessed that it would take another ten minutes before Lance made it to her. She let out a sigh, regretting the choice to leave her charger at home today. A distance away from her some guys started to call out to her. She paid them no mind until they were standing in front of her. 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the little nerd with the faggot parents.” Pidge rolled her eyes as the boys started to snicker.

“Oh wow Jimmy that’s so original, how many brain cells did it take for you to come up with that one? Oh I’m sorry, I forgot you didn’t have any.” The mirk from the boy’s face dropped, replaced with a hard scowl. 

“Don’t get cocky gremlin, your brothers aren’t here to protect you.” Pidge was about to snap with something back but stopped, noticing how the three boys had suddenly grown to ten. Every instinct in her brain screamed at her to run. This was different from the usual mocking’s in the hallway.

“Looks like she doesn’t have anything to say for once!” The group laughed at Jimmy’s joke as they blocked off any path of escape.

“Don’t be an idiot Jimmy. I was just stunned, have you gotten uglier since yesterday?

 

Lance winked at a girl as she walked by him before winking at another equally cute guy. He always took his time every day walking towards the car. There was no rush when it would take Hunk twenty minutes after school let out to bring them home. There was only one time when he stole the car and tried to go home without him that ended with a ticket and a very pissed off Shiro. They could all agree that angry Keith was nothing to angry Shiro. He let out a soft tune as he turned the corner that lead to the parking lot. He stopped himself short, the tune cutting off as he saw the boys surrounding Pidge. He quickly took out his phone, sending a quick and short text to Hunk. ‘Parking lot. Pidge in trouble.’ Lance tucked his phone into his backpack before walking quickly towards the car. The walk soon turned into a sprint when the main guy slapped Pidge across her face, forcing her to the ground. Lance was never one to fight but this was an exception. 

“Don’t touch her!” The guy had turned around just in time for Lance’s fist to connect with his nose, sending him backwards. His fist stung like hell and the boy’s nose was covered in blood but he could care less. He couldn’t hold his own in a fight but he knew that his punches could break a bone, one of the perks from playing baseball. 

“Pidge get in the car now.” Pidge stared at Lance in shock but nodded, getting into the car quickly as the boys recollected themselves.

“Lock the door!” Lance stood his ground, succeeding in taking the boys attention away from Pidge and putting it on himself. There was no way he could take on ten guys his own age but he didn’t have time to think about that right now, all that mattered was that Pidge was safe. 

 

Lance swung at the first boy that attacked him, connecting his fist with his stomach, leaving the boy a coughing mess on the ground. He barely had time to celebrate as another hit him in the back. Before the third could attack Lance punched him as well, straight across the cheek, knocking him out. He was only able to take out two of the boys before they knocked him over onto the ground and attacked him. The boy from the beginning stomped on his arm making a crack sound out. Lance screamed briefly before another kicked his face. Despite it being obvious that they had already won the boys continued their attacks with nasty words.

“Go back to the orphanage!”

“This is what happens when your family isn’t normal!” 

“Get out of the country you freak!” 

Lance tried his best to ignore the pain, just happy that Pidge was staying in the car. He could take this, it didn’t matter, it didn’t hurt. If Pidge was safe, he didn’t care. You can’t be a big brother and let your little sister get hurt, it’s just wrong. 

Before another slur could escape the boy’s lips one was hauled up into the air with a screech and thrown at two of the boys. The remaining five quickly stumbled away from Lance, fear covering their faces at seeing one of their friends thrown like a ragdoll. Lance took back everything he said about Shiro earlier. The real one to fear when they were mad was Hunk.

“Are you okay Lance?” Hunk crouched next to him and touched his arm softly. Lance cursed slightly making his brother frown. He looked towards the car and motioned for Pidge to come out. She ran over quickly, her eyes red and her cheeks wet as she hugged Lance, sobbing into his shirt.  
“Pidge get a teacher.” Hunk stood again and looked at the boys with a glint in his eyes.

“There’s one thing you don’t do, and that’s hurt my siblings.” The boys didn’t even get a chance to scream before a giant descended upon them.

 

“What the fuck do you mean my children are suspended for a week, do you not see my babies?! Look at Lance, look at his arm!” Keith was pissed to say the least. The last thing he expected was to be called to the office on the account that his children had been caught fighting.

“Mr. Shirogane I know you’re upset but you should have seen the other kids. Just be happy none of the parents are pressing charges on Hunk.” 

“Happy? Happy?! Ill show you what the fuck happy looks like!” Hunk held down his father before bowing his head to the principal.

“Thank you Mrs. Susan, we’ll be back in school in a week, thank you for your time.” Hunk tilted his head towards the door, carrying Keith out the room as a string of curses left his mouth. 

“Daddy Keith we need to get Lance to Daddy Shiro, then you can be mad okay?” Keith took several deep breaths before getting out of Hunks grip and walking.

“Don’t think I’m not done talking with you children yet, in the car, now.” The three shared worried glances, knowing the speech that was about to come.

“Pidge what did I say?” Pidge let out a small sigh and rolled her eyes. She was always the first when the lectures came.

“To use pepper spray or put on brass knuckles.” 

“Good girl, Lance you already know what I’m about to tell you. We’ve talked about this.” Lance groaned slightly, staring out th window and trying his best not to hurt his arm further.

“Punch with my first two knuckles not my whole fist or I’ll hurt my hand. Also tuck in my thumb.” Keith nodded in approval as he took the exit to Shiro’s hospital.

“And Hunk.” Hunk chuckled lightly as he tended to some of Lances cuts.

“Make sure the kids have a whistle on them so that they can call me.” Lance turned to him quickly looking offended.

“Kids?! Hunk you’re only a year older than me! Don’t act like you’re some kind of adult!”

“If you haven’t noticed Lance I am an adult, eighteen you know.” Before the bickering could continue Keith pulled into the parking lot and parked the car, ushering them out.

“You better hope your father isn’t busy.”

 

After finishing up with his previous patient, Shiro was finally able to see Lance and his arm. 

“Lance you know not to punch with your whole fist, Pidge where is your pepper spray?” The children groaned, ready to receive the same lecture they had not even ten minutes ago.

**Author's Note:**

> In the end they didn't switch schools because Hunk scared the piss out of those kids (literally) and they were already halfway through and Hunk is a senior. High schoolers are mean. Next is more angst, maybe some happiness


End file.
